


Songs and Specificity

by snowysootsprites



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur confesses his undying love for Eames in song form, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysootsprites/pseuds/snowysootsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their fifth anniversary and after years of not celebrating Arthur repays Eames, in song form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs and Specificity

The day started just like any other day, Eames woke up to the sound of Arthur showering, a sound that never failed to comfort him, the faint noise of the water gently bringing his world into focus as he begrudgingly attempted to leave their glorious bed.  
smiling to himself like an idiot he eventually woke up, stretching and yawning he stumbled straight into the kitchen, rubbing his face with one hand and fondling the counter trying to find his mug with the other, from the corner of his eye he noticed there was already a fresh pot of coffee ready and waiting, he never understood how Arthur could be so coherent this early in the morning but Eames wasn't about to complain.  
Finding their mugs and grabbing the pot he started pouring the coffee for both of them, the steam rising and hitting Eames with the faint promise of caffeine. He couldn't help but grin at Arthur's mug which had 'Grumpy old man' printed on the front, something Eames couldn't resist buying for him out of revenge for the terribly cliché 'Keep calm and carry on' mug Arthur bought him for Christmas one year.  
Buying real gifts for each other was something they never did, it was a rule Arthur put in place on their first anniversary when Eames tried to give him a brand new Rolex watch with Arthur's initials engraved on the back. It was a truly practical gift as Arthur lost his watch on a previous job and didn't stop moaning about it every time he forgot and looked at his wrist to check the time, and Eames had their anniversary etched into his diary and he thought, why not go all out and get Arthur the best. He wasn't expecting Arthur to run into his arms and confess his undying love for him when he gave his boyfriend of one year this gift, but he also wasn't expecting to be thrown out of the apartment with said gift still presented in the palm of his hand, which is exactly what happened.  
After learning his lesson, Eames never bothered with anniversaries again, or valentine's day, Arthur's response to any kind of lovey dovey event is to shut it out and carry on as normal. Eames knows that Arthur loves him, it's just that he's stupid and stubborn and thinks showing his feelings will simultaneously make the universe implode. 

As Eames crossed the open plan kitchen to the living room, Arthur padded out of the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel, they exchanged a look as they walked past each other and Arthur's eyes gleamed with affection at the sight of Eames still in his rumpled pyjama bottoms and ridiculous bed hair that always put the biggest involuntary grin on Arthur's face. They both had their morning routines and over the years have learned to scoot around each other to get ready for the day ahead, but today was different, well, Arthur was different. Today was their fifth anniversary and Arthur wanted to make it special, he new he made things difficult for Eames, he struggled with open affection, and of course he had the most expressive boyfriend he could ever hope to have, which was nice, but he never repaid Eames with 'I love you's' or just simple things that couples do on a daily basis, and today was the day he returned the favour, and he was dreading it.

“Morning, love” was the first thing Eames said to Arthur as he passed him his coffee, absently edging towards the couch.

“Good morning, so urmm, what're you up to today?” Arthur replied, trying to not sound too suspicious but also trying to get Eames dressed and out the door as quickly as he could, looking down into his coffee to avoid eye contact as Eames slumped into the middle of the couch, his usual morning location.

Eames stopped as he went to sip his coffee and looked at Arthur with a bewildered expression, his eyebrows trying to furrow and raise themselves at the same time, Arthur never cared what Eames got up to as long as he wasn't in the way of his work, or just in his way in general.

“I don't know, is there something i'm meant to be doing?” Eames thought it'd be best to put this back on Arthur, just in case he'd forgotten plans or if this was one of Arthur's evil tests.

“No...It's just i've got a lot of work and could do with the apartment to myself, if that's ok” Arthur hated lying, but he knew this was the only thing believable, shamefully, as he's kicked Eames out of their apartment many times cause he was the biggest distraction for Arthur, and them both being at home at the same time only ends up with them spending the day in bed.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Arthur raises his gaze from his coffee mug to meet Eames' from across the living room, he just about sees his worried expression melt away into a smile.

Sighing with relief, Eames gulped the rest of his coffee down, appreciating the immediate caffeine buzz he jumped off the couch and tackled Arthur into a massive hug, ruffling his slightly damp hair and smiling at him. Arthur attempted to struggle away but it was all in vain as he knew there was no getting away from Eames' hugs, not like he'd really want to get away from them anyway. 

“what was that for?” Arthur asked in between small laughs that he exhaled as Eames nuzzled into his neck and pulled him in closer, grasping hold of his bath robe and causing Arthur to fight his coffee mug so it wouldn't topple to the floor, or scold his arm with hot coffee.

“Nothing, I just thought i'd fucked up for a second then” flashing Arthur a cheeky smile before stealing a quick morning kiss, it was only for a split second but it made Arthur go weak, wanting more, even with the morning coffee breath. Letting go of Arthur, Eames turned on his feet and strode into the bathroom, his casual steps making making Arthur's heart flutter.

Arthur extended his arm effortlessly trying to grab Eames back, he hated knowing he could panic his partner that quickly, he knew he was hard work, but wow, Eames did put up with a lot of crap, which was why today had to be perfect.

-

Once Eames was showered, dressed and his hair combed into place, he stood behind Arthur who was looking through a massive file of papers (if he was going to lie he was going to make it look believable.) 

Resting his hands on Arthur's shoulders, Eames peaked at his laptop screen which hadn't even been turned on yet, Arthur looked up from the papers he was barely reading and their eyes met through the reflection, Arthur's eyes dark and focused, staring back at Eames.  
“So, i'm off now, uhm, i'll see you later.” Eames said as he studied Arthur's face, Goodbyes were always awkward when Arthur was concerned, he'd either just wave at you, absently returning the goodbye or look at you like you said something really offensive, but today Eames was greeted with a smile, something so rare and beautiful on Arthur's face, he cherished every smile he earned.  
Spinning round in the Beautiful antique leather desk chair that Eames brought over from England he met Eames' gaze face to face, Arthur looked like he belonged in that chair, it was made from mahogany and the leather showing it's age, dark and rich, looking like it new a million secrets. Staring up at Eames who still had his hands on his shoulders Arthur grasped the collar of Eames' jacket, forcing him down into a deep, passionate kiss that really came from nowhere, Eames met the kiss with a surprised noise that made Arthur smile even more, feeling that smile on his lips was even better than seeing it Eames thought as he moved his hands to caress Arthur's face unconsciously brushing his thumbs over Arthur's dimples, making him relax to the touch and deepened the kiss. 

As quick as the kiss started it was over, Arthur pulling away and returning to his files. That's what Eames loved about Arthur, the way he could drive him crazy and then just return to whatever mundane task he was doing as if he didn't even know the effect he had on Eames, which he probably didn't, Arthur was strange like that, he never thought of himself as someone who could be desired, wanted or loved. Which Eames made it his mission to spend every minute of the day he could trying to prove to Arthur that he was wrong. Like now, stood behind Arthur trying to compose himself because he knew Arthur would physically kick him out the apartment if he didn't leave in the next few seconds.

“That was the nicest goodbye you've ever given me, darling” Eames said, smouldering his words and returning his hands to Arthur's shoulders, slowly moving them across his back, testing the waters to see how serious Arthur was about his work, it was friday after all.

“Leave, Eames, you're tricks aren't going to work today” Not even looking in Eames' direction Arthur could tell that Eames had that look on his face that he pulled whenever he tried to distract Arthur, his mouth half twisted into a smirk, his eyes heavy and burning in Arthur's direction, just thinking about the look made Arthur's head swim.

“I mean it Eames, I can't have any distractions today” turning around this time his suspicions were confirmed, that look “oh God' was all that was running through Arthur's mind, Eames is temptation personified, those lips, so full and inviting, those eyes, a stormy blue creating mischief everywhere they looked and his body, Arthur knew that underneath that horrendous shirt there was bliss waiting in the form of Eames' tattoos, perfectly accentuating his muscles and a constant thought burnt into the back of Arthur's mind.  
Raising his eyebrows in an expression to make Eames get the hint, also to stop him from biting his lip and giving the game up completely he tipped his head towards the door.

Eames snapped away from Arthur, lifting his hands up in a joke surrender and walking backwards towards the door.

“Alright, Alright, i'm going, bloody hell, see you tonight then”.  
Winking at Arthur he opened the door and edged out, revelling in the slightly agitated expression on Arthurs face. Feeling like he'd successfully gotten underneath Arthur's skin as much as he possibly could he left slowly closing the front door behind him.

-  
As soon as he could no longer hear Eames' footsteps Arthur jumped into action, he had a list of things to do and not enough time he'd like to do them in.  
First thing he needed to do was plan dinner, he was adamant on cooking it himself today, Eames would laugh at him if he knew this though, Eames had banned Arthur from the oven and every other kitchen appliance, apart from the coffee machine the first day they bought this apartment, he'd witnessed too many burnt meals to have his new kitchen ruined.  
Since Arthur's cooking skills were minimal at best he decided on cooking steak, it was relativity easy and it was Eames' favourite, plus he knew he'd like it more if he didn't fuck up the kitchen. He was also going to buy some ice cream for dessert, he wanted tonight to seem relaxed, like Arthur just threw it all together in the spur of the moment, despite the fact that he'd been planning and imagining tonight all week. Grabbing his list, coat and keys he opened the front door and peaked around the side, Eames was sneaky and could read people like they were an open book, if he hadn't caught onto Arthur yet then he must be doing a good job.  
It was good that Eames had left the house, as Arthur went completely overboard with the preparations for tonight, he bought flowers, some to decorate the dinner table and some to use the petals on the bed (he was feeling physically sick already) the bouquets having to be delivered separately to their apartment due to how ostentatious they were.  
He also bought candles.  
lots and lots of candles.  
too many candles.  
their apartment was going to be one hell of a fire hazard tonight but Arthur thought that they were crucial for the ambience, and the dim lighting will hide the horrible shade of red his face is going to be the whole entire time. Getting distracted by all the other preparations and completely forgetting about dinner Arthur had used up most of the time he'd set out for the errands, walking at a steady but quick pace he made his way to the market, jumbling up his thoughts with planning and panic he walked through the aisles grabbing everything on the list, including wine, he was going to need a lot of that.

-  
Lugging all the shopping home was an experience Arthur would rather soon forget, balancing bags under his arms while his fingers lost circulation through the weight of his purchases fighting against gravity as he hoisted the plastic bags up the stairs, each step making him question every item he bought.  
Fighting through the front door he dropped the bags in with an exasperated sigh he really had gone overboard and wasn't quite sure what to do next. Looking around the apartment with his arms folded against his chest he tried to imagine how everything was going to look once set up.  
He had to wait for the flower delivery so he started making preparations for dinner, chopping vegetables, seasoning the steaks and having a glass of wine to try and drown out the blind panic that was building up behind his eyes and in the pit of his stomach. The buzzer for the door sounding was the signal for 3pm and the flower delivery finally arriving. Opening the front door and witnessing the jungle of flowers being carried through the entrance of the apartment was like watching his self respect gradually descend in a torturing manner, slowly coming to terms with the fact he was becoming everything he hated, and that he knew Eames was going to love every second of this.  
After paying the delivery men and shutting the front door, Arthur and Eames' apartment was slowly beginning to look like a cherub had just thrown up all over the place, but this was where Arthur's talents came into good use. Dashing around the apartment strategically placing candles on every surface of the apartment, placing flowers on the dinner table and coffee table and dragging out the strings of fairylights from the Christmas decorations and dangling them above the windows and over the fireplace, he stopped and looked, admiring the transformation he'd just done, Smiling to himself as he thought that it didn't look too repulsive. He turned to the bedroom, his face screwing up as he cringed at the thought of what he was about to do. 

-  
It looked horrible.  
Arthur had made the bed with new sheets, and added the dress pillows, which he knew was a waste of time but he wanted it to look nice, he then pulled off the petals of a dozen red roses and scattered them over the bed, it was ridiculous, disgusting and he could honestly say that if Eames had done this to their bed Arthur would have punched him square in the jaw, but he was making an effort and this was what being romantic was all about right?

By the time he had finished decorating the place it was around 4:30pm, which made Arthur tense up even more, he only had one more thing to do, and it was far worse than everything he had just done.  
Going back to the cupboard where he found the Christmas decorations he scrambled right to the back, looking at everything he realised how much stuff he made Eames hide away, his old paintings, cardboard box fulls of old books that Arthur told him wouldn't fit on their bookshelf, and thats where he found what he was looking for, covered in years of dust, screaming neglect was his old acoustic guitar, nestled behind Eames' old rugs that had the most awful patterns and colours, were moth eaten and perfectly, undoubtedly Eames.  
Pulling out the guitar and brushing away the dust, a thousand memories rushed through Arthur's head, how he swore he was going to play this thing everyday for the rest of his life if his parents bought it for him, how he was in love with his guitar teacher and without that stupid crush he wouldn't have learnt anything and how through the years this guitar had been slowly forgotten as Arthur grew up, got a highly dangerous job and somehow lost the ability to express his emotions.  
Shaking away these thoughts he dragged himself out of the cupboard, luckily he changed out of his suit before he started arranging the decorations, his worn in jeans and baggy hoodie now plastered in dust and cobwebs, he could have got angry about how messy they had let the store cupboard get but the sudden nerves about playing his guitar for the first time since he was nineteen wiped his mind clear of the steam building up over the dusty abandoned objects hidden away.  
Sitting down at the desk, still covered in files and papers from this morning, pushing it all to one side he turned on his laptop, he'd been secretly writing down notes for this so he had an idea what the song would sound like, he had a basic tune in his head that he knew he could easily create with a few basic chords, he'd been imagining up this song for weeks now, it's just the words he struggled with.  
He first thought of this idea when Eames was singing along to the radio one morning, the song was so loved up it made Arthur scowl as soon as the noise beat against his eardrums, walking past Eames he didn't quite escape fast enough. Grabbing hold of Arthur, Eames faked a dramatic hold, hands on either side of his face and staring deep into his eyes as if they were in a music video. The way Eames looked at him as he sang the words made Arthur's heart jump out of his chest, he felt uncomfortable, he always did when everything was focused on him, but the music made him seem more at ease with it. Which was why he came up with this idea for their anniversary, he's never expressed his feelings to Eames fully, it was just a mutual understanding that they both loved each other, so he came to the conclusion that singing his feelings might just work, so that's why Arthur was sat in their apartment, surrounded by an army of candles and a shit tonne of flowers, holding onto a guitar and trying to think of words that rhyme with Eames.

-  
“Eames....you are the man....of my... dreams...fuck, no uhmm” Arthur had been trying to write this song for about an hour, and that line was the best thing he'd come up with, this was much more difficult than he'd anticipated, he considered just singing a cover of a song but that was cheating, these words had to be put together by him, forming lines that would make Eames hear how much he loved him instead of just knowing, he poured himself another glass of wine, hoping the alcohol will give him some artistic vision or something, he put on some music to try and further some inspiration. After about half an hour of listening to the soppiest love songs he could find on their shared iTunes (most of them were Eames') the first lines of the song hit him, and after that everything he has ever wanted to say came out like a torrent and he couldn't stop, smiling to himself he finished writing the lyrics and strummed the guitar strings as he sang the words, testing the best way to sing the song. 

After he had ran through the song about 5 times, he felt like it was as good as it was ever going to get, he was happy with his choice of words and was ready to start preparing dinner as it was approaching 6pm, which was when Eames always got bored of whatever he did when he got kicked out of the apartment for the day.  
Once everything was in the oven Arthur slowly walked around the apartment lighting each candle and turning off lamps as he went along.  
The orange glow from each candle joined and created a beautiful, radiant and relaxing atmosphere, standing back in astonishment Arthur aloud himself to enjoy his creation, it looked like something out of the movies, especially when you looked at their huge window that revealed a beautiful skyline of dancing lights as the sun went down and the city came alive for another Friday night.  
Smiling to himself he walked towards the bathroom, he planned on having a hot shower and putting on his favourite suit.

-  
Eames hadn't come home yet.  
It was gone 7:30pm and Arthur was worried, not because he thought Eames was in trouble, but maybe Eames was annoyed at Arthur for something, perhaps he really didn't want to leave this morning but Arthur just mistook it for Eames being silly. He knew he sounded neurotic and that Eames wasn't to know that tonight was meant to be special, he weighed up the thought of texting his partner, telling him to get his butt home.  
Eames never used his phone, he believed in speaking face to face, and if you really got him on the topic of modern technology he'd say 'And what's the point of texting? If you want to walk around with a little phone in your pocket you might as well use it and bloody well phone the person'  
But Arthur never really took in what Eames had to say about phones, so he texted him and hoped it wouldn't panic him too much.

-  
Eames had walked around town all day, he was planning to sit at home in his pyjamas and just do nothing, but life never quite happens the way he wants it to.  
He spent most of the day in a coffee shop, staring at all the pretentious business men drinking their coffee and fishing through their briefcases, he couldn't help but laugh cause they all kind of reminded him of Arthur, with their tailored suits and gelled back hair, except no one else is quite like Arthur, his suits fit his body just right, and his hair is always immaculate when he's out of the apartment, it never falls out of place, like he used cement to lock into position, he never looked flustered, always calm and collected, his eyes always calculating something, this side of Arthur was what everyone else got to see, and Eames beamed at the fact that only really he got to see Arthur with bed hair, in his pyjamas or home clothes, he got to see Arthur the way he didn't want anyone else to see him.  
Sighing at these thoughts he mourned the day that he could've spent on the couch with his Arthur, just being together, it was pathetic how much he pined after Arthur, seeing as he was the one who kicked him out of the apartment.  
Once the coffee shop got tedious he moved onto the bookshop, he swore he wasn't going to buy any books though, he had too many as it was, he just enjoyed the atmosphere, the smell of book pages, old and new, the promise of new stories on every shelf, and before he knew it he had managed to spend two hours in there and he wasn't bored.  
By about 4pm he was contemplating going home early, he usually stayed out till around 6pm, again he learnt the hard way when he came home early and distracted Arthur.  
It never ends well.  
His last resort was to go over to Yusuf's apartment, he was Eames' best friend and has saved him from the cold on many occasions. His apartment was old and worn in, welcoming from the moment you step inside. Yusuf was never annoyed when Eames just turned up on his doorstep, they'd known each other for so long that they might as well have been brothers.  
Going to Yusuf's turned out to be a very bad idea, they drank beer and watched TV, and before he knew it his phone was making a loud blaring noise and his pocket was going crazy. Since no one ever bothered contacting Eames on his phone he didn't know whether to panic or just expect a stupid joke text or something.  
Unlocking his phone he automatically saw Arthur's name at the top of the message.  
Shit.

'Hi, just wondering where you are, I need you to come home.'

Jumping up from the couch he grabbed his jacket and said a rushed goodbye to Yusuf, which in hind sight Eames knew was so impolite and it made him feel awful, but Arthur never texted Eames and he said he needed him to come home, it couldn't be too serious cause it was just a text but still, this was Arthur.

-  
Eames ran home as fast as he could, all sorts of scenarios playing through his mind, Arthur could look after himself but with the job that they're in anything could happen.  
Reaching the apartment block he hastily let himself in through the door and belted up the stairs, reaching the front door in record time. Putting the key in the lock he took a deep breath and stepped inside, whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

As soon as Arthur heard the front door open he went into a blind panic, everything he'd put together and planned all ready and waiting and he felt like a fucking idiot stood in the middle of the living room holding his guitar surrounded by stupid candles and horrible flowers.  
His stomach was contorting and he could feel his face burning and Eames hasn't even stepped through the door yet.  
“What’s wrong, you texted me and I got here as quickly as i-” Eames was stopped in his tracks the moment his mind caught up with his eyes, looking around he could see candles everywhere, lighting the room perfectly, staring at Arthur he sighed in relief, and then he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
Stood straight in the middle of the room was Arthur, wearing a black pinstriped three piece suit, tailored to perfection, showing off everything Arthur had to offer, needless to say he looked fucking gorgeous. But what confused Eames the most was that he was holding a guitar, now from what he knew Arthur only ever played while he was in his teens.  
“Arthur, what's going on, what's with the guitar? ...this isn't some sort of sacrifice is it?” saying this Eames couldn't help but flail his arms around pointing out to all the candles and lights strung around the place, he was half joking about the sacrifice, but with Arthur anything was possible.  
“No...Eames just sit down I have something I need to do” Arthur pointed his hand towards the couch in front of him, gesturing Eames to sit down so he could get this over with.  
“Wait, you're not going to kill me with that guitar are you? Not really a good weapon of choice, Arthur darling, is this even happening....are we in a dream...” reaching into his pocket trying to find his poker chip, his hand was stopped by Arthur who had somehow reached Eames from across the room in a split second.  
“Eames, just stop! I'm trying to do something here, so can you just sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up!”  
Looking at Arthur this close in this dim lighting he looked perfect, his eyes shiny and dark, his face was stern and serious but it didn't stop Eames from wanting to surge forward and kiss those glorious lips.  
“Ok, anything you say darling” retreating to the couch he sat in the middle and felt like he had been well and truly told off.  
“Sorry, this wasn't meant to start like this” Looking at Eames, Arthur felt bad, this was meant to be romantic and enjoyable, and so far all he's done is shout at Eames and tell him to shut up. Standing in position Arthur picked up his guitar from where he placed it down just seconds before.  
“Today is our fifth anniversary, and I just, I- I thought i'd make it special for you, well try to anyway.”  
Eames' face was a picture, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and he kind of looked like someone had smacked him across the face. Since Eames was pronounced speechless Arthur bit his lip and began strumming out the chords to his song.

Eames didn't know what to say or do, he just stared at Arthur and tried to capture every second of what was happening. He was a little embarrassed, which was rare, but all of this coming from Arthur, it meant the world to him. Listening to the song Eames could tell that Arthur had struggled to find the right words, he couldn't even begin to fathom how difficult this must be for him, and yet he was still stood up in front of Eames singing this beautiful song to him that made his heart want to explode out of his chest. Arthur's voice was beautiful, it was mellow and relaxing to listen to, Eames was in disbelief at how relaxed he sounded, yet looking at him you could see that his face was burning, and he was refusing to look at Eames no matter how a hard he tried to grab his attention, and the words, it was just everything Arthur had never said to Eames, everything he wanted to hear and thought he never would.

Arthur didn't want the song to end, he didn't want to carry on singing, but he didn't want to have to face whatever it was once he'd finished, but the song he wrote was incredibly short and it was over in about 2 minutes. He finished playing the song and put the guitar on the floor, he still hadn't looked up at Eames for fear of his partner laughing. Straightening his posture up as he didn't realise his body was trying to distort itself into a ball, he looked around the room, delaying the inevitable, when Eames broke the silence.  
“Arthur...that was...” Eames was staring so fondly at Arthur and yet he still refused to look at him.  
“Arthur, I loved it, I, it was beyond beautiful, i'm speechless, for once”.  
Breaking the tension in the room made Arthur relax, his shoulders slumping and his head rising, finally looking at Eames he saw those charming blue eyes, watery and gleaming at him and that gave him invitation enough to go over.  
As he reached the couch Eames grabbed Arthur and pulled him onto his lap. Putting his legs either side of Eames' he stared into his eyes and smiled, he could feel his face cooling down and he laughed a little, not quite believing that he actually did that.  
“I fucking love you, Arthur” was all Eames could articulate as he grabbed Arthur's waist and met his mouth, kissing him longingly.  
Arthur opened his mouth as Eames deepened the kiss, making him lose his breath as their tongues fought eachother for control. They stayed like this for a while, just kissing eachother like it was for the first time all over again.  
Running his hands through Eames' hair Arthur never felt more loved and wanted in that moment, they had been together all this time yet he still felt insecure, which was stupid. Pulling away from the kiss and staring into Eames' hungry eyes, which were following Arthur's lips. “I love you too” slipped out of Arthur's mouth, it felt like fireworks were going off in Arthur's head as he said those three words, it felt so right he smashed their lips back together before Eames could ruin the moment by saying something tacky.  
A few minutes passed before they realised they'd managed to get off the couch and get halfway towards the bedroom. Walking into the walls but still grabbing at each other and refusing to let go, as they passed the kitchen Arthur pulled away as he remembered all the plans he had put together.  
“I cooked dinner.” was all he could say in-between breaths”  
Eames made a stupid shocked face before peaking into the kitchen “the kitchen isn't on fire though”  
laughing Arthur punched Eames in the arm but not really putting much effort into it.  
returning to the kiss Arthur knew what he wanted but it was technically not his choice to make, he had made all this for Eames after all.  
“fuck dinner” Eames growled as he dragged himself and Arthur through to the bedroom.

Standing at the edge of the bed Eames noticed that this room hadn't escaped Arthur's anniversary make-over, candles every where you looked and fucking petals all over the bed  
“What have you done to the bed? You would've killed me if I done this!”  
“Shut up, Eames” was all Arthur said before he pushed Eames onto the petals and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> http://merry-chases.tumblr.com/


End file.
